


September

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dystopia, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Porque há setembros e setembros.





	September

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Concurso Apocalipse 2012 realizado pelo Manias de Escritores e pelo Sailor Edições.

 

_Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day_

 

_O verão veio e se foi_

_O inocente nunca sobrevive_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

 

 

>><<

 

_Setembro de 2012_

 

Ele era meu melhor amigo desde sempre e eu conseguia encontrar um relance dele em todos os momentos da minha história. Ele estava lá nos meus primeiros anos da infância, defendendo-me dos idiotas que me ofendiam e sendo meu fiel papai em todas as brincadeiras de casinha; no dia em que decidi alisar o cabelo, dizendo que aquilo era idiota, e no dia em que decidi raspá-lo todo para que voltasse ao normal, dizendo que aquilo era definitivamente idiota; no momento em que coloquei na cabeça que Larissa era um nome ridículo e também no momento em que me dei conta de que Larissa talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Ele esteve presente em toda a minha vida, cada ocasião, porque ele era Lucas, meu melhor amigo e, naquele momento em particular, ele estava me beijando.

Eu nunca negara para mim mesma que era apaixonada por ele; mas também, nunca me permitira tentar algo, porque quando você conhece alguém desde o momento em que ele borrava as fraldas, a possibilidade de perdê-lo é sempre dolorosa demais para se lidar. Os sonhos que durante anos mantivera com ele, desejos de poder me chamar de sua namorada, de poder tocá-lo com uma intimidade proibida, voltaram com força enquanto ele movia seus lábios sobre meus, inesperadamente gentil, um toque de pluma cheio de significados.

Quando se afastou, sorria aquele sorriso de covinhas que eu considerava a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

— Isso é alguma espécie de sonho? — perguntei, sorrindo de volta, tão feliz que podia sair pulando. — Uma pegadinha, talvez?

Ele me envolveu em seus braços.

— Não é um sonho. Não mesmo.

— Ainda bem. Porque se fosse um sonho... — Eu me acheguei. — Eu ia pedir para nunca mais acordar.

 

>><< 

 

_Como meu pai veio para ir embora_

_Sete anos passaram tão rápido_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

 

>><<

 

_Setembro de 2019_

 

Era realmente um sonho — setembro de 2012 acabou faz muito tempo, digo a mim mesma, e se eu pudesse fazer um único pedido, seria o de que aqueles dias jamais terminassem. Cada vez mais acredito que nunca mais serei tão feliz novamente quanto fui naquela primavera dos meus dezessete anos, sem preocupações com nada, tendo meu futuro como uma certeza em meus planejamentos tão estúpidos.

Hoje, o futuro se parece muito com as histórias que a minha mãe me contava para dormir, numa época onde eu ainda não tinha pesadelos. Atualmente, eles me assombram todos os dias — vou ao ponto de dizer que é raro eu ter tido um sonho bom com Lucas nessa noite. A sensação de seu beijo ainda está em meus lábios quentes, como se eu o tivesse beijado ontem e não sete anos atrás, e eu mantenho meus olhos bem fechados, tentando prolongar o sentimento. Logo terei que me levantar para enfrentar as alterosas devastadas pela guerra em Novas Minas, mas, por enquanto, permito-me novamente um sonho adolescente, um vestígio inofensivo de ilusão.

São exatos cinco minutos até que o nosso despertador coletivo, um enorme gongo no centro de Novas Minas, toque suas badaladas altas e doloridas. Pronto, acabou. Todos os habitantes se levantarão, agora, ao mesmo tempo, tomarão sua refeição matinal e irão para suas devidas atividades, tal como manda o manual. Se voltarem vivos ao final do dia, haverá uma refeição quente os esperando, com música e dança; porque, toda vez que saímos das fronteiras, estamos basicamente caminhando para a morte.

E ninguém nunca nos dá uma escolha.

Abro os olhos e a primeira coisa que eu vejo é o céu cinza acima de minha cabeça. Há nuvens, muitas nuvens, o que me faz pensar que logo choverá e isso é bom; os últimos meses foram particularmente secos e há tempos o fantasma do racionamento nos assombra. A segunda coisa que noto é a fila de pessoas se dirigindo lentamente para a cantina, e percebo que estou em cima da hora — em minhas contemplações, quase quinze minutos se passaram —, mas não me preocupo muito. Eu tenho nome nesta comunidade, provavelmente a única coisa que me mantém viva até hoje, e ninguém vai se importar se eu chegar dois minutos depois do resto. Rápida e eficiente, eu me visto com a roupa de sempre: coletes pesados de couro e as rudimentares armas de fogo que aprendi a manusear com a necessidade. Desço então a serra principal, meio escorregando, meio correndo.

Quando chego, estou cinco minutos atrasada, mas isso é bom. A pontualidade era parte de minha rotina até cinco minutos de atraso salvarem a minha vida,* sete anos atrás — eles são meu amuleto da sorte.

Pode parecer idiota, mas acredite em mim; nesse mundo, qualquer coisa que te torne mais confiante pode ser a diferença entre voltar para a casa e morrer em batalha. A guerra nos tornou supersticiosos. Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos, sou jovem demais para morrer e, acima de tudo: tenho uma promessa para cumprir.

 

>><<

 

_Aí vem a chuva novamente_

_Caindo das estrelas_

_Embebida na minha dor de novo_

_Tornando-se quem nós somos_

 

>><<

 

Eu me alimento sozinha, como faço todos os dias e, quando termino, retiro-me sem a permissão necessária; meu status de lenda não é algo pelo qual eu pedi, mas pelo menos torna as coisas mais práticas nessa vida tão burocrática. Todas as minhas missões são feitas por contra própria, não por que eu gosto ou pedi por isso, mas sim por que todos os meus companheiros morreram em batalha; muitas vezes, por minhas próprias mãos, mas falar sobre isso não é algo que me deixe confortável. Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, eu nunca imaginaria que, um dia, eu seria a chave da sobrevivência de todo um povo, que me tornaria uma ladra e, principalmente, uma assassina — lembrar desses tempos inocentes me entristece.

Claro, eu também não contava que todas as profecias Maias fossem verdadeiras, que o fim do mundo chegaria na forma do pior desastre climático em mais de cinco mil anos de civilização; eu era uma criança da maldita geração Z e minha visão estava voltada para computadores, celulares de marca, uma festa no fim de semana, bebidas. Um futuro onde aquilo não existia sempre me pareceu inconcebível. Por isso, quando a terra começou a tremer — os vulcões adormecidos de repente voltando à vida, montanhas inteiras indo ao chão, o Oceano Atlântico varrendo toda a costa leste na maior onda já registrada pela história — eu não fiz nada além de assistir, com olhos parvos, à minha própria morte chegar.

Eu devia estar morta, para falar a verdade. Minha turma do ensino médio tinha feito uma excursão para Poços de Caldas naquela manhã, uma comemoração para nossa formatura no terceiro ano e eu, porque tinha ficado até três da manhã conversando com Lucas naquela noite, acordei quase meia hora atrasada. Como resultado, cheguei cinco minutos após o ônibus ter partido, o atraso que futuramente salvaria minha vida — quando a catástrofe começou, o vulcão que todos acreditavam ser uma lenda entrou em erupção e levou toda a cidade consigo. Inclusive meus colegas.

Claro, no momento em que eu cheguei ao ponto de encontro e percebi que tinha sido deixada para trás, eu fiquei realmente brava. Fui até a casa de Lucas — ele tinha se formado no ano anterior —, descontei toda a minha frustração nele e nós estávamos bem até o momento em que a televisão parou de funcionar. Na verdade, tudo parou de funcionar e uma chuva torrencial começou a cair, algo bem típico de verão, se não houvesse vestígios de um tornado se formando no horizonte.

Nós corremos e corremos, porque era isso que todos estavam fazendo, o que não se revelou um ato funcional — de repente, a terra tremeu em ondas violentas, e todas as serras que rodeavam a nossa cidade começaram a cair. Prédios ruíam como torres de brinquedo, pessoas morriam como moscas, nós estávamos correndo porque nossa vida dependia disso e eu não conseguia pensar em nada além da minha sobrevivência.

No meio da baderna, eu me perdi de Lucas. Eu me lembro de suas palavras — eu volto para encontrar você, me espere! — e me lembro também da expressão em seu rosto, do quão decidido ele estava quando largou minha mão. Nunca mais o vi, mas guardei sua promessa comigo durante todos esses anos; ainda hoje, eu me pego pensando que estou esperando que Lucas me encontre. Naquele momento, obviamente, eu achava que aquilo era algo que se resolveria depressa e apenas lhe soprei um beijo, um hábito meu que ele achava charmoso, antes de me unir à multidão que corria.

Os eventos depois daquilo são confusos em minha mente. Eu sei que A Onda veio e inundou todos os estados do leste do Brasil — ainda hoje, há muitos de nós que celebram o luto por eles —, seu alcance se estendendo até o meio de Minas Gerais, e consigo pegar lampejos de mim mesma nadando, engasgando com o bloco de água salgada que parecia querer me puxar para seu corpo num abraço eterno e mortal. Depois, escuridão.

Quando acordei, quase cinco meses depois, o mundo tinha mudado para sempre.

Havia alguém comigo quando eu despertei, atualmente é o líder da comunidade de Novas Minas. Nós o chamamos de Azul — nesse novo mundo, todos os nomes antigos foram abolidos, porque eles representam tudo o que fomos e perdemos. Através dele, descobri que eu tinha sido encontrada desmaiada em cima de uma serra e que era um milagre terem conseguido estender minha sobrevivência durante todo aquele tempo; no novo mundo, a tecnologia era apenas passado. O Sol tinha explodido em tempestades solares intensas que duraram meses e, num mundo destruído, elas vieram como a cereja do bolo — não havia mais celulares, não havia mais televisões, não havia nada. Estávamos por nossa própria conta e sozinhos. *

Eu não tinha escolha a não ser me adaptar àquela nova realidade e assim eu o fiz. A comunidade não aceitava lágrimas e eu as engoli junto com meus cafés da manhã, todos os dias, os fantasmas das pessoas que eu perdi gritando por uma vingança que eu não podia realizar. Como se vingar da natureza? Não havia como.

Meu status de lenda surgiu naturalmente com o passar do tempo, à medida que as pessoas comentavam sobre minha sobrevivência impossível, sozinha em cima da onda — eu não fiz nada para impedi-lo. Chamei-me Setembro, uma lembrança do mês mágico que tinha definido minha felicidade, e fiz meu melhor para ser útil na guerra que se delineava nas fronteiras; um novo mundo onde a água e a comida eram raras, onde a comunicação era nula e todos eram sobreviventes selvagens de um Apocalipse selvagem não poderia dar em outra coisa. As pessoas que não morreram em todos os desastres naturais que aconteceram, morrem diariamente na guerra que travamos com as comunidades vizinhas, invejosas de nossa boa localização — bem na nascente de um rio importante –, e o fato de eu ter sobrevivido a seis anos de batalha só aumenta o burburinho ao meu redor.

Setembro, a amarga lutadora. Setembro, a lâmina inimiga. Setembro — não se aproxime dela.

Afasto esses pensamentos de minha mente quando chego à fronteira entre as comunidades de Novas Minas e Terras Altas. A demarcação é precária, uma cerca de arames farpados torcidos num arranjo grotesco, mas seu significado simbólico é gritante — a partir do momento em que eu colocar meus pés do lado de lá, o risco de eu ser transformada em uma peneira é gritante. É triste o fato de as duas comunidades estarem em guerra por tanto tempo, mas o fato é que Azul e Iago — Terras Altas mantém os nomes e costumes de seus habitantes — não se dão bem. Enquanto nós temos a água potável, eles têm comida em abundância e, como ninguém nunca pensou na óbvia hipótese de dividir os nossos recursos, nós lutamos e roubamos o que podemos, enquanto eles fazem o mesmo.

Por isso, sou cuidadosa ao abrir uma brecha nos arames e ultrapassar a cerca. Minha função durante todos esses anos foi a de coletar comida para a comunidade e eu a venho cumprindo com sucesso, embora de maneira nada honrável. As vidas que ceifei dançam em volta de mim quando eu vou dormir e, às vezes, eu gosto de pensar que elas são as responsáveis pelos meus pesadelos. Faz eu me sentir melhor — menos fraca.

Lucas dizia que eu era a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecia e talvez tivesse razão. Eu pelo menos estou viva... Ele é um fantasma da minha memória, um sopro de esperança que eu mantenho para me sentir menos como a assassina que sei que sou — ele é minha redenção.

É nele que penso quando invado definitivamente Terras Novas, tentando novamente chamar atenção da morte — nos últimos sete anos, ela estava olhando em outra direção, mas um dia ela vai me notar.

E eu sinceramente espero que esse dia não seja hoje.

 

>><<

 

_Como as minhas lembranças descansam_

_Sem nunca esquecer o que eu perdi_

 

>><<

 

Abro meus olhos e Azul está ao meu lado, sentado da mesma forma em que eu o vi pela primeira vez. O deja vu não me escapa, mas eu não acho necessário verbaliza-lo e não o faço — se eu estou deitada numa cama quando deveria estar em Terras Novas roubando comida, é porque alguma coisa deu errado. Estou morta, talvez? O Paraíso se parece demais com a Terra, isso não parece justo; eu já sofri demais na primeira vida para ser obrigada a aguentar o mesmo cenário pela segunda vez.

Mas não estou morta. Azul sorri quando me vê, algo que ele faz muito pouco — na companhia de poucas pessoas, mais especificamente — e se debruça em minha direção, seus lábios tocando os meus com suavidade.

— Bem-vinda de volta, Setembro — diz, passando uma mão suave em meus cabelos curtos. — Outra missão bem-sucedida. Parabéns. Do que se lembra?

Forço minha memória, mas tudo o que aconteceu depois de eu invadir Terras Novas é um grande borrão negro. Bufo com irritação.

— De nada, na verdade.

Azul sorri novamente, como se já esperasse por essa resposta.

— Você bateu a cabeça com muita força. Eles queriam te dar como morta quando te encontraram, mas eu não deixei; você sempre foi mais forte que a morte, não iria se entregar agora. — Ele cerra os olhos de maneira decidida para mim. — Você foi bem na invasão, como sempre; mas, na volta, um grupo de desgarrados te abordou. — Desgarrados é como chamamos quem não está em nenhuma comunidade; nômades. Geralmente têm natureza violenta. Algo coça em minha mente, um lampejo de memória, mas logo some e eu faço um sinal para que Azul continue a narrativa. — Vocês brigaram, você acabou os subjugando e os trazendo para nós como prisioneiros; só que, quando você estava na fronteira, um dos idiotas te deu uma porretada na cabeça. Ainda estou tentando entender onde ele escondeu o porrete. Nós conseguimos cercá-los do lado de cá, eles atualmente estão bem presos no galpão.

Isso é importante; nós não gostamos dos nômades, mas eles são as nossas únicas fontes de notícia a respeito do que acontece além de nossas fronteiras. Sentindo a fraqueza pesar meus músculos, eu me forço a sentar no colchão duro, encarando a paisagem do lado de fora com descrença.

O céu está cinza e uma cortina d’água cai sobre as serras até onde a vista alcança — tudo está tão verde que dói aos olhos. A natureza não deveria se recuperar tão rapidamente depois de uma catástrofe como aquela, mas a verdade é que o tempo se comporta exatamente do mesmo jeito que antes de tudo; pelo menos aqui em Novas Minas, a diferença foi pífia. Não sei a respeito dos povos do leste, que agora têm o mar para lidar — Minas agora tem mar, o que não deixa de ser uma ironia ruim --. mas a paisagem aqui é simplesmente maravilhosa e me enche de amargura.

Eu me tornei esse tipo de pessoa — não consigo nem sequer admirar um quadro bonito sem sentir tristeza pelo que perdi. Suspiro.

— Onde eles estão? — pergunto para Azul, que estende a mão de forma assistencial para me ajudar a levantar. Eu a agarro. — É sempre bom falar com eles, descobrir o que está acontecendo além de Terras Altas. Talvez algo de bom tenha ocorrido.

— Se eu fosse você, não mantinha grandes esperanças. — Azul me lança um olhar esperto, nossas mãos ainda unidas. Eu estou consciente do toque e sei que ele também está, mas nenhum de nós faz menção de quebrá-lo e eu descubro que o contato é quase confortável. — Mas vamos lá. Se tudo falhar, vão ser só mais três cadáveres para a pilha...

Mais três cadáveres para a pilha que eu ajudei a construir...

De repente, estou enjoada, muito enjoada; mas é por causa da dor de cabeça, digo a mim mesma várias vezes. Por causa da dor de cabeça.

 

>><<

 

_O verão veio e se foi_

_O inocente nunca sobrevive_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

_Toque os sinos novamente_

_Como nós fizemos quando a primavera começou_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

 

 

>><<

 

— Eles me chamavam de Gabriel — diz o homem à minha frente, seu tom jocoso me incomodando como mil picadas de formiga. Esse é o problema dos nômades; acham que, só porque sobrevivem sozinhos, são melhores do que as comunidades. Suas estadias nunca são tranqüilas, onde quer que estejam, e muitas vezes terminam em mortes nada honráveis. — Este aqui se chamava Yuri e este, Elias.

Os dois homens ao seu lado acenam rapidamente para mim, parecendo exaustos; suas aparências destruídas causam pena, mas eu já estou suficientemente habituada com elas para não me abalar. É a conseqüência de uma vida nômade, afinal; eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Tudo bem, senhor Gabriel — respondo, em tom igualmente jocoso. - E o que você faz aqui?

— É o que eu faço, oras. Viajar. Estou aqui por pura coincidência do destino. — Suas palavras, apesar de verossímeis, causam-me um arrepio de preocupação. Ele está mentindo, vejo isso em seus olhos. — Que comunidade é essa? Novo Mar? Segundo Espírito? Zona da Mata? Já passamos por tantas.

Gabriel também está mentindo a respeito disso; o modo como seus olhos se movimentam, analisando tudo com voracidade, diz-me que ele sabe exatamente onde está.

Nada bom.

— Não interessa onde você está se você não vai ficar, não é mesmo? — Mando a isca, atenta para sua reação, e ela não me decepciona; os olhos de Gabriel vacilam uma piscada e então eu sei exatamente com o que estou lidando. — Ok, chega. Vocês não vieram num acordo de paz e nem vieram fazer uma visitinha amigável. O que querem? Digam depressa. Eu não tenho tempo a perder com idiotas.

O homem desvia os olhos dos meus com um dar de ombros e eu me acomodo melhor no galpão, disposta a esperar o tempo que for pela resposta; mas não é necessário. Elias, aparentemente o mais jovem do grupo, inclina-se para frente e me encara de maneira incisiva.

— Nós estamos vendendo um homem. Alto, jovem, de boa estatura, forte... Achamos que vocês podem pagar um bom preço por ele.

Ah. Escravos. Eles não são incomuns nos dias de hoje; na verdade, a maior parte das comunidades os usa, os pobres coitados, como base de trabalho. Novas Minas é contra essa política, mas não é como se Azul não tivesse tentado implantá-la algumas vezes; minha oposição é que, provavelmente, é irritante demais para se ir contra.

— Nós não queremos seu escravo, nômades. Novas Minas não trabalha com escravidão e não há nada aqui que vocês possam querer.

— Há água.

— Nossa água.

— Que pena.

Ele me encara de maneira divertida, deslizando as mãos para dentro da blusa, e eu arregalo os olhos quando percebo o que Elias pretende fazer.

Corro para fora do galpão e grito para que todos se afastem, o que se revela esperto; de repente, a comunidade inteira está explodindo, minas estrategicamente posicionadas entrando em erupção enquanto eu tento entender quando elas foram colocadas lá. Eles não eram nômades, percebo com amargura; eram kamikazes, provavelmente de Terras Altas. Havia mesmo um escravo, ou era apenas conversa fiada? Movimento-me entre os corpos, mas não vejo nenhum cadáver, apenas ferimentos leves, e isso me conforta. Preciso encontrar Azul. Preciso avisá-lo.

Movida pela adrenalina, embarco em uma corrida louca pela comunidade, tentando encontrar meu líder, mas não o vejo em lugar nenhum. Há uma grande confusão — as pessoas estão assustadas — e minha movimentação é difícil e descoordenada; contra minha própria vontade, vejo-me nas fronteiras. Eu não sei o que esperava, se por um exército ou se por Iago em pessoa, com um sorriso no rosto dizendo “surpresa!”, mas a verdade é que não encontro nenhum dos dois; o que vejo é um único homem, ferido, os pulsos presos por cordas apertadas e o rosto marcado por sangue recente e antigo.

Um escravo. Engulo em seco.

— Terras Altas exige que se dobrem — engasga-se ele, as palavras claramente sendo pronunciadas com muita dificuldade. — Ou mais deles virão, mais de nós acontecerão. Piedade. Por favor.

Ele cai, de fome ou de dor, não interessa. O que interessa é que conheço essa voz e, quando me aproximo de seu corpo imóvel, percebo que também conheço esse corpo. Contra a minha vontade, vejo-me de joelhos, lágrimas amargas escorrendo por meu rosto enquanto grito sete anos de uma espera que acaba de terminar — da pior forma possível.

O escravo é Lucas. Meu Lucas.

De repente, vejo o mundo com outros olhos; não me importa mais como a batalha entre Terras Altas e Novas Minas vai se resolver. Eu não ligo para as bombas, para as batalhas, para a água, para a comida. Não ligo para Azul. Toda a atenção está no homem em meus braços, um homem formado, vinte e cinco anos nas costas, provavelmente, marcado por anos de uma escravidão que dói em minha alma.

Ele não está inconsciente, não ainda, e vejo no modo como seus lábios se abrem que ele me reconhece — ele está sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso de covinhas, os olhos cheios de um brilho esperançoso.

— Eu sabia que você não ia morrer — sussurra. — Você é a pessoa mais forte que conheço.

— Não fale. — Eu engulo minhas lágrimas, tentando recuperar a compostura. — Você precisa de água. De comida. Vou encontrar aquelas coisas para você.

— Claro. — Ele fecha os olhos, o rosto sereno. — Você se lembra daquele setembro, Larissa? — Há tanto tempo ninguém me chama de Larissa... Por um segundo hesito, não me reconhecendo no lamento. — Eu queria que ele nunca mais acabasse. Agora estamos em setembro de novo e tudo o que eu quero é dormir para que esse inferno acabe depressa.

Ele está se engasgando e, com horror, vejo os filetes de sangue escorrerem por seu queixo. Não. Meu Lucas não. A morte pode levar quem ela quiser, mas ele fica... Gentilmente, acaricio seu rosto.

— Durma, meu bem. Quando você acordar, tudo vai estar bem de novo.

Lucas fecha os olhos.

— Eu vou, Larissa. Eu vou dormir. Me acorde quando setembro acabar. Me acorde quando estivermos longe do inferno...

vo e tudo o que eu quero é dormir para que esse inferno acabe depressa.

Ele está se engasgando e, com horror, vejo os filetes de sangue escorrerem por seu queixo. Não. Meu Lucas não. A morte pode levar quem ela quiser, mas ele fica... Gentilmente, acaricio seu rosto.

— Durma, meu bem. Quando você acordar, tudo vai estar bem de novo.

Lucas fecha os olhos.

— Eu vou, Larissa. Eu vou dormir. Me acorde quando setembro acabar. Me acorde quando estivermos longe do inferno...


End file.
